khyatixfandomcom-20200215-history
Vidar Robelsue
Vidar is a main character who appears in Witch Carnival. He is the son of Daphne and Otis, as well as Milo later on through magic. Appearance Vidar is depicted as a light-skinned boy with blue eyes. Though presumably a blonde before the start of Witch Carnival, he is depicted with a multi-colored hair style within the comic. He has short red hair in the back, while he has long blonde and unruly bangs covering much of his face. Outside wise, Vidar takes quite a lot after Otis' sense of style, shown in a variety of modest, older era styled suits. Personality Vidar is shown to be a nice, if emotional young boy. For authority figures he trusts, he shows a great show of trust in their wisdom. However, this does make him a bit snarkier towards strangers, even if not in a cruel way. By and large, however, Vidar is a fairly happy-go-lucky kid who is well-behaved. He does demonstrate a strong sense of justice inherited from his parents, however, and will do what he must if he thinks it's right. Abilities Vidar has shown no particular abilities as of yet in the comic. Story Thus Far Backstory Though Vidar was born and carried by Daphne as a regular child would be, Otis and Daphne conceived him through magic. Witch Carnival Vidar is first seen when he bursts into a room complaining about the sudden appearance of red in his hair to Daphne and Otis. As Otis assures him it looks cool, Vidar immediately changes his tune. However, when Daphne explains that the spell that made Milo married to her also made Vidar his son too, Vidar returns to freaking out along with Milo. However, some hugs and affection from Daphne quickly cheers him up. The next day, Vidar is seen sitting along with Daphne watching Otis train Milo. Vidar cheers for Otis to win, but is told that it's not that kind of fight. After the fighting resumes for a while, he winds up leaning on Daphne and falling asleep. A day or two later, Vidar is seen coming out of his room and spotting Cadence heading upstairs. Concerned since it's towards a room nobody is supposed to go into, he follows her. When he arrives and notices Cadence stealing energy, he hugs and attempts to stop her. However, he finds himself pushed into the rose in the room and energy begins to flow into him instead. Relationships Milo Thorne Vidar and Milo have a tense relationship. Vidar seems to have little love or care for Milo, even cheering for Otis to beat Milo up. However, much of this may be due simply to unfamiliarity with each other. Daphne Robelsue Vidar and Daphne share a loving mother-son relationship. Vidar seems particularly happy to receive Daphne's affection and shows a comfortable, vulnerable side around her. It is also somewhat implied, however, that he views Daphne as the primary authority figure in the household. Otis Hummel Vidar and Otis share a loving father-son relationship. Vidar shows a particular trust in Otis' judgements and words. However, he is less physically affectionate with Otis as compared to Daphne. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Witch Carnival Category:Witch Carnival Characters